


Very Nice

by naeuwi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, M/M, im dying, im supposed to be doing homework, what is life, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeuwi/pseuds/naeuwi
Summary: Lithuania and Poland go on a "date" together, along with Pony.





	

Lithuania was at Mr. Russia's house, making tea. He was alone, eating biscuits. Suddenly, the wall collapsed, and Poland burst in. His hair was perfect and he was wearing a pink and sparkly dress. He was driving a Barbie power wheeler. Pony was in the shotgun seat. They were both wearing sunglasses. 

"Get in the car loser, We're going shopping" said Poland, handing Lithuania a pair of sunglasses.

"Better get in quick" Pony said. The alarm for Russia's house went off, seeing as the wall was destroyed, Lithuania got in fast, and they drove away to the mall.

Once they arrived at the mall, they went directly to Forever 21 and tried on pretty clothes, well except Lithuania. He was outside the dressing rooms waiting for the assholes to come out. After 30 long ass minutes, Poland came out holding two dresses.

"Which one looks more fabulous on me?" He asked the brunette boy. Lithuania smirked.

"I like you better wearing nothing ..." He winked. Poland made this face ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

and they totally made out in one of the dressing rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I made this during class last year rip


End file.
